thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
BerryClan
Greetings! This clan is owned by Nightwhisper7. Ask in the comments to join with the following information: Name || Gender || Age Here you will describe your character's appearance and personality. If you choose, you may add a bit of their backstory. Please try and make it as descriptive as you can! Reminders/Announcements Reminders *1 moon = 1 month (12 moons = 1 year) Clan Announcements *No current important events. Description/Info BerryClan resides in a large, primarily deciduous, forest. It is led by the leaders Smokeforest (Night) and Redforest(Ivy). Major Clan Landmarks Coming Soon! Clans we border with Contact Night to affiliate our clans! *''Needed'' *''Needed'' Clan Rules *All leaders must take the suffix -forest. *All deputies must take the suffix -claw. *All Medicine cats must take the suffix -leaf. *Kits must be 6-7 moons old to begin their training as an apprentice. *Apprentices are required about 4 moons of diligent training before coming a warrior. They will receive an estimate of four assessments throughout their training (hunting, fighting, tracking) and will be required to master each skills as best as they can before their fourth and final assessment that will test all three skills. *Warriors must retire at the age of 132 moons(11 years), unless early retirement(caused by severe injury, inability to recover from sickness etc.). Leaders and Medicine Cats will serve until death. Deputies are required to serve until their designated leader dies, allowing them to choose whether or not to take position as leader. However, before a deputy is able to make this decision, they must consult with the Forest of Stars as to who will become to next leader. Allegiances 'Leaders' Smokeforest - large dark gray tom with a white muzzle and ear tips and blue-gray eyes. He is kind, considerate, but can be fierce and demanding. (Deputy: Deerclaw) (Mate: Gorse) (Berry) Redforest - reddish-brown tom with a bushy tail with black rings around it. The very tip of his tail is a snowy white color, along with his chin and ear-tips. His fur is very thick and fluffy, perfect for keeping him warm in the cold moons of leaf-bare. He has round, bright green eyes. Redforest is a bossy know-it-all, but he does know how to organize a Clan and patrols. He's impatient as well, and simply doesn't tolerate stupidity. He's a good leader though, however impatient and, at times, rude. He's crude and rough around the edges, but he does care for his Clanmates. (Deputy: Doveclaw) (Ivy) 'Deputies' Deerclaw - small reddish brown she-cat with brown eyes. She has taken a vow to always stay strong for her clan even when she feels something is wrong. (Mate: Wolf) (Apprentice: Bumblepaw) (Berry) Doveclaw - a sleek grey she-cat with bright grey eyes and tiny white paws. She is very kind and loving towards all cats but does not tollerate any disrespect, she can be very demanding at times and grumpy but she is normally very calm and is able to work out any situation. (Frosty) 'Medicine Cats' Finchleaf - small gray tom with big paws and a small pink nose. He is caring and very rescourceful. (Apprentice: Skypaw) (Berry) Flareleaf- a slim, sleek, pretty dark red she-cat with bright amber eyes. She is very kind and loves to help others. (Frosty) 'Medicine Cat apprentices' Skypaw - long-furred dark grey she-cat with a pale ginger chest, a pale grey stub for a tail, and yellow eyes, one of which is blind. She is usually cranky and doesn't like other cats. She hates sitting in one place for too long. (Mentor: Finchleaf) (Potatoes) Second Med Apprentice is needed! 'Warriors' Gorse - flecked she-cat with yellow eyes. She is fierce and strong. Former loner. (Apprentice: Fleckpaw) (Mate: Smokeforest) (Berry) Slypanther - thick-tailed, sharp-toothed tom. Slypanther is massive, to be blunt. His huge, muscular frame is encased by short, thick, shiny black fur. His eyes are a bright blue color, with streaks of light blue to complete his plain eyes. He's impatient, and quite rude if you wake him up early, so you could say that he's not a morning cat. (Ivy) Silverstep - a beautiful silver tabby she-cat with kind light blue eyes and white paws. She is very loving towards everyone and is willing to help out anyone no matter what the rank or clan, she is very patient and calm and is able to keep her cool no matter what situation shes in. (Frosty) Foxfang - large, well-built ginger tom with long canine teeth, white paws, a black tail, and amber eyes. He is kind, caring, and loyal, and probably one of the nicest and friendliest cats you'll meet. (Mate: Silvertail) (Apprentice: Beepaw) (Ember) Jayfrost - large, slender, strong gray tabby she-cat with white stripes, a tabby tail, and ice-blue eyes. She is quiet, but not shy, and will speak her opinion on a matter even it may be hurtful to others. She will speak her mind freely, but still respects others' decisions. (Apprentice: Icepaw) (Ember) Flamefur - a large well-built dark red tom with black paws and chest, with dark amber eyes. He is very kind and calm but can be very protective of his family. (Mate: Greypool) (Frosty) Sunstrike - a petite golden she-cat with black paws and and chest with light amber eyes. She is very kind towards everyone and doesn't consider anyone a stranger. (Apprentice: Moonpaw) (Frosty) Gingertail - sleek white she-cat with bright green eyes and a long, fluffy ginger tail. She is happy, hyper, and talkative, and loves to be with others. (Potatoes) Smallpetal - small, slender, pale silver she-cat with bright green eyes. Her paws and tail-tip are a soft white color, and her tail is elongated. Her fur is very thick, but still short. Smallpetal is a very motherly she-cat, who loves to play with kits. She hopes to one day have a mate and kits of her own, though as far as she knows, no toms in the Clan are interested in her. While she is usually sweet, caring, and understanding, she's not a cat you'd want to meet in battle. She's fierce and often times merciless in battle. She can also be easily angered, especially if you mention her small size. (Ivy) Bravenight ''' - medium-sized, light gray tom with dark gray flecks, a black nose, and hard, black pads. His legs and tail have dark gray stripes, and his eyes are ice-blue. Bravenight is a very peaceful cat, though he can be fierce if you threaten someone or something he cares about, though he's never really cared about another cat before, other than his younger sister, Beepaw. He believes violence only causes suffering now, but he is a rather good fighter. (Ivy) '''Lionheart - a handsome, dark gray tom with a fluffy, lion-like mane, with dark black stripes going throughout his pelt, and he has bright amber eyes. He is shy, sweet and very quiet, but is brave and an amazing warrior. (Prowllu) Stormblaze '- a handsome white tom with thick fur and brown patches on his wiry fur. He has green eyes, and a long tabby tail. He is courageous, loyal, and would do anything for his Clan. ('Mate: '''Jaybird) (Prowllu) '''Swiftstreak - tall, slender pale brown she-cat with white patches, white paws, a pink nose, a long, thin tail, and green eyes. She is friendly, caring, and forgiving, and hardly ever gets angry. (Ember) Thistlefur - large, muscular, well-built dark gray tom with black paws, black tips of ears, a white tail-tip, and blue eyes. He is clever, intelligent, and quick-witted, but has a kind demeanor towards his Clanmates. (Mate: Cloudpatch) (Ember) Eagledusk - gray-brown tabby and white tom with green eyes, a little larger than the apprentice size. He is caring, kind, and easily entertained. He has a noticeable crush on Smallpetal, which he continually denies. He is great friends with Fleckpaw. Considering he is like Finchleaf in his frame, there are some rumors that he is his son. It is possible as well because Finchleaf once took a mate. (Berry) Fleckpath- brown she-cat with darker flecks and quick nimble paws. She is quick on her feet and probably one of the stubbornest she-cats you'll meet. (Berry) Icedrop - small, slim pure white she-cat with pale gray dapples, a pale gray tail-tip, and blue eyes. She is very kind, caring, and sweet, and wishes she could have someone else her age and rank to hang out with. (Ember) Hawktooth - average sized black and gray mottled tom with extremely sharp and long teeth, sharp claws, and piercing yellow eyes. He is sharp-tongued, critical, and has the most irritating habit of saying things aren't good enough. He never has had, or plans to have, a mate or kits, as he thinks other cats can be annoying. He was one of Brambleheart's supporters in that battle for power, but Hawktooth is a great warrior so he was given another chance. He has a strong dislike for younger cats, especially kits and apprentices, but takes interest in watching them train. He hopes to one day have an apprentice and teach them to be one of the greatest warriors the clan has ever known. (Berry) Twistedthroat - Twistedthroat was named for her deformed throat, which is crooked. The crookedness makes her voice sound raspy. She's pretty, with a silver coat and thin black tabby stripes. Twistedthroat is loyal, but to who she finds the strongest. In this case, she believes Brambleheart would make a better leader. She holds grudges against Redforest and Smokeforest since she was named Twistedthroat, and once she dislikes a cat, she will find the littlest thing wrong with them. (Ivy) 'Apprentices' Beepaw - very small, sleek, sandy-colored she-cat with black flecks on her back and legs. Her eyes are a bright yellow color. She has a voice as smooth as honey, but it has a dangerous undertone to it when she's angry. She's usually sweet and very caring, though, like her older brother Bravenight, she's a rather good fighter. (Mentor: Foxfang) (Ivy) Moonpaw - a petite fluffy white she-cat with huge grey eyes and a long bushy tail. She is very happy and always sees the good in things. (Mentor: Sunstrike) (Frosty) Bumblepaw - dark brown tom with round blue eyes, his right forepaw is turned at and odd angle, wide, broad shoulders, and a stocky build. He is strong, and an excellent fighter. He is most likely a choice in love interest by Fleckpaw. His apprentice ceremony had to be delayed because of a battle that went wrong. His paw had been injured by another cat attacking him. His warrior ceremony is thought to be soon. (Mentor: Deerclaw) (Berry) 'Queens' Silvertail - tall, muscular golden she-cat with an unusual silver tail, brown spots on her paws, and green eyes. She is shy, quiet, and dislikes being in large groups, which is why she rarely attends a Gathering. (Mate: Foxfang) (Ember) Greypool - a dark grey she-cat with white tipped ears and huge deep blue eyes. She is very protective of her family and doesn't take kindly to strangers. (Mate: Flamefur) (Frosty) Jaybird - a blue-gray she-cat with white and black markings in her legs, like a jay's wings, and bright blue eyes. She is hotheaded, but generally a pacifist in any bad situations. (Mate: '''Stormblaze) (Prowllu) '''Fallowstream - she-cat with icy blue eyes, long gray-white and tan fur, with a nick on her ear. She is a kind and caring cat who knows when to be forceful, and when comfort is needed, she loves to spend her time hunting in the river. But she can be snappy at times, and can be tricky to persuade.(Mate: Brambleheart) (Daughter of Halfear) (Berry) Cloudpatch - tall, well-built, strong pure white she-cat with pale gray patches throughout her fur and ice-blue eyes. She is sweet, motherly, and affectionate, despite her large and perhaps intimidating size, and dislikes fighting. (Mate: Thistlefur) (Ember) 'Kits' Ripplekit- small, strong ginger tom with dapples of black that look like large ripples on his pelt and amber eyes. He is proud, outgoing, and inquisitive, and often gets underfoot. (Son of Silvertail and Foxfang) (Ember) Flykit - large, well-built jet-black tom with pale gold paws, silver tips of ears, and clever green eyes. He is cunning, sly, and shifty, and adores Slypanther, and always tries to get him to teach him battle moves or to just hang out with him. (Son of Silvertail and Foxfang) (Ember) Sparrowkit - a brown tom with white and black markings on his legs and wide green eyes. He is excited, easy going and courageous. (Son of Jaybird and Stormblaze) (Prowllu) Morningkit - a bright white and blue-gray she-kit with bright blue eyes and a long, bushy tabby tail, with small nimble paws and a neat pink nose. She is sweet, shy, and she is very patient. (Daughter of Jaybird and Stormblaze) (Prowllu) Skykit - tall, slender gray she-kit with white spots rippling throughout her fur, one white back right paw, a short, feathery tail, and blue-green eyes. She is outgoing, friendly, and fun to be around. Though some may call her bossy, she is a natural leader, and has the tongue to tell her fellow Clanmates that. (Daughter of Cloudpatch and Thistlefur) (Ember) Pebblekit - a dark grey tom with one clear blue eye and one green eye with white tipped ears. He is very hyper and straight forward and loves to explore. (Son of Greypool and Flamefur) (Prowllu) Blizzardkit - a large well-built white tom with dark blue eyes and big paws. He is very protective of his family and calm. (Son of Greypool and Flamefur) (Frosty) Ebonykit - a fluffy black she-kit with bright green eyes and dark red tipped ears. She is very straight forward and always speaks her mind. (Daughter of Greypool and Flamefur) (Frosty) Muddykit - large brown tom-kit with gray eyes, a torn ear, and a diamond shaped white patch on his forehead. He is the largest kit of his litter. He resembles his father in many ways, so he's often rejected by his clan mates. (Son of Fallowstream and Brambleheart) (Berry) Shinekit - small gray-white tabby she-cat with gray-green eyes, and a blind right eye. She resembles her father as well, but only in shoulder width so she isn't rejected as often as Muddykit. Most of the clan believes she can't be a warrior, though she proves them wrong but arguing with her fiery attitude, and quick thinking. (Daughter of Fallowstream and Brambleheart) (Berry) 'Elders' Leafsky - large, slim golden she-cat with wisps of white on her pelt and pale blue eyes. She is immensely grumpy and hard-hearted, and is quite rude. The kits of the Clan will always cheer her up or get her into a better mood. (Ember) Halfear - slender silver tabby tom-cat with long, nimble legs and eyes like golden honey, one of his ears were torn terribly in a battle, giving him the name Halfear. He is strong, fierce, and willing to defend his clan. He loves kits and to tell the apprentices stories. He has many stories of battles and old loves, one of which he cannot let go. (Father of Fallowstream) (Berry) Outside of the clan 'Loners & Rogues' Wolf ' - massive, battle-scared tom. He's often thought of as handsome by a lot of she-cats. With his pitch black fur rippling over taunt muscles, it's no surprise. His round eyes are a royal blue color. Wolf can seem just plain mean at first, and he's got quite a temper, but it can fade just as quickly as it appears. Once you get to know him, he's actually very caring, and very protective. He's a good friend and will always defend someone in trouble, if they're on his good side. ('Mate: Deerclaw) (Ivy) Pandora - golden-eyed cinnamon colored she-cat with darker spotted markings, much like a leopard's. She is fast and an excellent fighter. She is intrigued by Brambleheart's promise of power, he says that if she helps him he'll give her the rank of deputy. (Mate: Possible relationship with Brambleheart) (Berry) Brambleheart- large shadowy brown tabby tom with piercing brown eyes, a few scars here and there, and nicks in his ears. He is a former BerryClan warrior, a mate, and father. He often visits his mate and kits, but is never welcomed by the clan. He is very confident, determined, and a hard worker. (Mate: Fallowstream) (Berry) Rufus - average-sized, muscular dark brown tom with a black muzzle, small black spots throughout his pelt, and amber eyes. Hardworking, resourceful, and loyal, this cat will fight with whoever he stands by until the bitter end. However, he can be fickle in who he chooses to be loyal to, and will stand beside the cat that offers him the best deal until it doesn't work to his advantage anymore. He joins Brambleheart because the tom offered him a high position once he took over BerryClan. (Ember) 'Kittypets' None 'Other animals' Dee - small black female husky with blue eyes. She is fierce and loves to terrorize the cats but is always greeted with glinting teeth and claws. (Berry) RPG Sign all roleplays with four tildes(~) and four dashes(-) underneath. ---- Category:Clans Category:Roleplay Category:Nightwhisper7's Clans